


CAUTION! Magic Crossing

by Hallie_Blue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate universe- multiple universes, Gen, Georgi Popovich is a fictional hero, Georgi is ment to be a parody of Harry Potter., Give georgi some love yo, He is also really bad at magic, Mostly because i feel he is generally over looked, Otabek Altin is from a dystopian universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Tags Are Fun, Yuuri takes the existance of magic way too well, basically a parody of Hunger Games or Maze Runner, the city he lived in is named after the Kazakh word for Desert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: Yuuri is fairly sure his roommate is literally perfect.“There is something seriously wrong with my roommate!” Yuuri claims to his friends, the Nishigoris, over FaceTime one afternoon about a week later.“I thought you said he was perfect the other day?” Takeshi asks, “What changed?”“Nothing he's still perfect...he's too perfect! No one is this perfect unless they're overcompensating for something! Like murder! Oh my God I'm living with a serial killer!”****OR Phichit Chulanont is very good at being the perfect roommate....but is very bad at magic.





	1. The Serial Killer, The Hacker, and the Dog

When Yuuri Katsuki moved to Detroit from Hasetsu he hadn’t known what to expect from his first ever college roommate. Though as far as roommates go Phichit Chulanont doesn't seem too bad...in fact he seems perfect. He smiles all the time, cleans up after himself, and he knows how to cook so they won't die of food poisoning or starvation (or a Katsudon overdose since Yuuri's own culinary skills are limited to one or two recipes).

 

“I didn't feel like cooking so I asked Celestino what was good for take out...do you like burgers?”

 

“No idea, let's find out.” He smiles, slipping his box set of the Georgi Popovich books under his bed (next to the rolled up promotional posters of Victor Nikiforov from all eight movies plus duplicates) in what he hopes is a discreet and nonchalant manner. If Phichit notices what Yuuri is doing he doesn't let on.

 

Yuuri is fairly sure his roommate is literally perfect.

* * *

“There is something seriously wrong with my roommate!” Yuuri claims to his friends, the Nishigoris, over FaceTime one afternoon about a week later.

 

“I thought you said he was perfect the other day?” Takeshi asks, “What changed?”

 

“Nothing he's still perfect...he's too perfect! No one is this perfect unless they're overcompensating for something! Like murder! Oh my God I'm living with a serial killer!”

 

Yuuko flutters back into frame with a look of uncertainty on her face, “Define “too perfect” as it applies here.”

 

“He cooks like a pro, he actually cleans up after himself, he can't look bad if he tries, he never gets lost, he already knows where to go for good takeout, he's literally the King of Instagram, and he always has the perfect sassy comeback _in the moment. In the moment_ you guys. No one has the perfect sassy comeback in the moment! It's almost always like hours later when it's too late to do anything about it but not in the moment!”

 

“So ask for a dorm reassignment.” Takeshi reasons.

 

“And say what? ‘my roommate it too perfect and it makes me uncomfortable because I think he might be overcompensating for the fact he's a mass murderer’? I don't think the housing board will take that too well.”

 

“Yuuri, you're a great guy and we love you, but I think you're being a bit overly melodramatic.”

 

“Yeah you're probably right, I should let you guys get back to work.”

 

“Take care!”

 

“Don’t get murdered.”

 

“Takeshi!”

 

“He knows I'm joking!”

 

“Goodbye guys.” He says closing out. Despite Takeshi having a questionable sense of humor, Yuuri feels like talking to his friends was enough to make him see sense.

* * *

 

It's less that Yuuri finds out what's wrong with having Phichit Chulanont for a roommate, since it's not really an issue with _Phichit_ exactly, and more of a ‘ _Yuuri learns what less than endearing trait it is that  Phichit was hiding_ ’ scenario.

 

The day had started normally enough. Phichit wakes Yuuri up when he inevitability slept through the 6th snooze on his alarm even though it's Saturday and they don't have classes for another two weeks still. He had been up all night writing and just wanted to sleep.

 

“What are you always writing?” Phichit asks, scrolling through Tumblr likes it's his job. (It kind of is since apparently Phichit has a fairly decent following on YouTube channel “Phichit_Vlogs”) “It's not like we have homework! The semester is still two whole weeks off!”

 

“No way. You'll just laugh at me.”

 

“Will not!”

 

“Fine. I'll tell you...but you have to tell me something embarrassing about yourself,  because I can't be the only embarrassing person in this dorm okay?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath. “i...write fanfiction….I write Georgi Popovich Series fanfics...about a Japanese guy who finds themselves at Grand Prix University and makes Victor Nikiforov realize he has other choices than being evil.”

  


To be fair Phichit tries really hard not to laugh. He just doesn't succeed. In fact he fails at not laughing pretty spectacularly.

 

“Phiiiiichiiiiit!” Yuuri groans, flopping face first back into his pillow. Followed by a muffled-sounding, “You said you wouldn't laugh.”

 

“I'm sorry! It's just...wow. I never expected it was something so _tame_! Self insert fanfics!” Phichit holds back further laughter, “I thought you were a hacker or something since you always keep to yourself so much! This is such a relief.”

 

“That’s okay, I thought you were a serial killer at one point so I'd say we're pretty much even.”

 

“Well then, since that's been taken care of let's go grab lunch!”

 

“What about breakfast?” Yuuri asks.

 

“Dude.” Phichit says, “It's almost noon and Jjleroy!15 on instagram has been posting photos of this place less than a block from here for the last three days and I swear I'm going to cry if I don't get to taste some of it by the end of the day.” and then as an afterthought Phichit adds, “after all...you do owe me for accusing me of being a serial killer.”

 

Yuuri gets up, albeit reluctantly and goes to get dressed.

 

“You know.” he says as he pulls his shirt on, “You still haven't told me the embarrassing secret you promised me.”

 

“Lunch first, then secret. Besides, it's not something I can tell so much as I can show you...and I don't want to do it on an empty stomach.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Lunch is fantastic. Jjleroy!15 on instagram has good taste in food. Yuuri is 99.9% sure that he transcended to a higher plane during lunch.

 

“You owe me an embarrassing secret.” He reminds Phichit as they kick off their shoes.

 

“Right…” Phichit sits on his bed, legs crossed. “I'm trusting you with a big secret okay. So you can't tell anyone.” He has his eyes closed as if in meditation. His face scrunches up slightly.

 

There is a sudden sound of soft yipping and….

 

“Damn it.” Phichit sighs, “I meant to pull a human through for you to meet.”

 

“You…” Yuuri stutters, “You just made a dog out of thin air.”

 

“Technically I summoned a dog out of another universe...but you're taking this well.” though Phichit notices it's probably more because he's enthralled by the tiny fluff ball bouncing around on the bed.

 

“Oh my God.” Yuuri turns to look at Phichit with a grin on his face and his arms full of tiny yipping poodle. “This is amazing!? How is this embarrassing?”

 

“Because I don't know how reverse it.”

 

“Oh….” He looks at the poodle, “Looks like you're stuck here.”

 

If they were being honest neither thinks the dog is really going to mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Moral Ambiguity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me over a week to update I've had this mostly done but the very last scene just...wasn't quite coming out the way I wanted. Oh well it's here now. Sorry for the wait!

 

August at Grand Prix University is always miserable but for some reason August 2016 at GPU seems even worse than what's normal for this time of year. It's one of the few things Georgi Popovich and Victor Nikiforov agree on, which means it must be true. 

 

Victor thinks he may be going insane, it is only Makkachin, his familiar and only friend, indulging his constant search for the small puppy they had rescued from drowning in the lake the other day. He knows the puppy existed if for no reason other than the dirty towels he'd used to clean it. 

 

He never does find out where the puppy went but he never gives up looking for the tiny fluff ball either. As a result Makkachin seems to prove her intelligence by ignoring his every request (he loves her too much to command anything from her) and going out of her way to relieve herself on his dorm room floor...daily...for a month straight.

* * *

 

Phichit should know better than to assume Yuuri's initial chill about his magic multiverse  transit talent would last forever. He doesn't assume it, in all honesty, so much as he lowkey hopes it will even though he knows better. He's just been quietly waiting for the other shoe to drop and Yuuri to accept it's real for long enough to ask him a shit ton of questions. 

 

It's about a month later when Yuuri brings it up again. Phichit was editing a makeup tutorial on youtube when Yuuri's hands stilled on his laptop’s keyboard. (He wonders briefly if it's homework or a fanfic about a certain fictional Russian Mage.)   Honestly Phichit is surprisingly pleased that Yuuri is ready to recognize the fact that magic is real already. 

 

“Remember when you gave me Vicchan?” His roommate starts. 

 

_ ‘How could I forget? It was only two and a bit weeks ago.’  _ Phichit thinks, but outwardly just nods his head when he hears Yuuri behind him shifting into a sitting position instead of sprawling out on his stomach.incase the nod wasn't enough he adds what he hopes to be a affirming, “Mmmhmmm.”

 

“You said you can't send things back right?” He really hopes Yuuri doesn't want him to try getting rid of Vicchan now

...not after all his pleas to the housing board to allow Yuuri to keep the tiny yipping fluffball. 

 

“Yes?” It's an answer but he hopes Yuuri can hear the unspoken question of  _ “why does that matter” _ he's trying to imply at the same time. 

 

“Then why did you want to summon a human?” 

 

“Humans can confirm the whole other reality thing.” Phichit sighs, “You know. With their own words and not just me telling you that's what happened.” 

 

Yuuri nods, “how many?”

 

Phichit sighs again, “Since I figured out how to do it on purpose? Just one person and Vicchan. Before that? I don't know. A few. Only two intentionally though. Vicchan and the first attempt. I just wish I could figure out how to send them on a return trip. Banishing things is not as easy as summoning...I think it may come down to knowledge of the universe I'm sending them to but I can't figure out what specifically needs to happen for it to actually work.” 

 

Yuuri nods and Phichit is glad his friend is at least willing to pretend he understands his moral dilemma.

* * *

 

Georgi Popovich is a joke….the Chosen One...right...and Victor Nikiforov is a girl. Yes, okay, he has long hair and wears nail polish and he's a firm believer that the concepts of both assigned and binary gender can get assfucked…but that doesn't make him a girl, it makes him a non-conformist (fuck gender stereotypes and heteronormative bullshit alike). That's not the point anyway...Georgi Popovich is kind of a joke. That's not just Victor Nikiforov speaking from frustration either...okay maybe it was a little bit. That doesn't make it any less true though. 

 

He hopes Vanish the Puppy is happy and cared for and wherever he disappeared to Georgi Popovich the Whining Pining Hetero Hero of Magical Russia does not exist. If that kind of world exists Victor is more than a little jealous of Vanish. At least Vanish isn't stuck with this nonsensical Chosen One insanity anymore. 

 

It's hard for Victor to be anything other than bitter about Georgi Popovich being the Chosen One. Georgi can barely manage to cast basic spells and his intermediate casting has a 30% success rate and is almost entirely dependent on the state of his love life. Victor is not impressed. Not when he's been top student at Grand Prix since he was  _ fifteen  _ and somehow always ended up being overlooked in an attempt to stroke Georgi Popovich's entirely imaginary and all too fragile ego. 

 

Sure it's sad that Georgi Popovich is an orphan and maybe when they were teenagers it was okay to sugarcoat the truth a little for the guy but at  _ twenty-three  _ Victor is fairly sure Georgi shouldn't  _ still  _ be able to play the “boohoo I'm an orphan” card. Then again maybe that's because Victor felt he had been dealt the worse hand...he'd take orphaned over having a father who was the pinnacle of evil anyday. 

 

Makkachin whines and puts her head on the his feet. She really is a good Familiar if not a bit , Victor thinks scratching her behind the ear as he tries his best not to laugh at Mila trying to unstick Georgi from where he'd Magicked himself to the Great Hall ceiling. Georgi may be an overly melodramatic and emotional joke of a Mage but did have one thing Victor Nikiforov didn't...and Victor knew it too. Georgi had people who cared enough to still help him when he made colossal errors (even if they laughed in his face at the same time like Mila or break his heart repeatedly like Anya).  

 

The only ally Victor has in life is an overly intelligent magical poodle who used his floor for a toilet if he somehow managed to upset her. It's not difficult to see where the rivalry comes into play. Talented but miserable Victor Nikiforov versus pathetic but likable Georgi Popovich. Honestly….Victor thinks he'd side with Georgi over himself if given the choice too.  

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki’s questions keep ringing in his mind. Even when he's so tired from skating practice his entire soul is ready to detach from his corporeal form and ascend to a higher plane of existence.

 

“Why” indeed. 

 

Phichit stares at Vicchan the poodle. He knows what happened to bring him here. He thinks he does at least. He does not know how to send him back. Trying won't have any risk...chances are he'll just end up giving his roommate another poodle. He doubts that Yuuri will have too much of a problem with that. 

 

He closes his eyes. He thinks. Thinks of Vicchan  _ ‘Why did you have to name him after Victor Nikiforov? No wait. The poodle not the fictional Mage focus Phichit. Focus. Send Yuuri's Victor to where he belongs.’ _

 

The weight on Yuuri's mattress does seem to have gotten lighter by the sound the box spring is making. 

  
He hesitantly opens one of his eyes to assess the damage. “Well you certainly can't be given to my roommate as a pet.”


	3. Panic Attacks, Şöleyt, and the Mating Ritual of Victor Nikiforov

 

Victor Nikiforov is sitting on his bed. Victor  _ Fucking _ Nikiforov is sitting on Yuuri Katsuki’s bed in nothing but a towel, his Grand Prix University uniform draped over Phichit's desk chair like it was perfectly normal to have a twenty-three year old fictional magic user taking over their dorm like he owned it...while almost fully naked.  

 

“Hello. You must be Yuuri. Phichit has told me about you.” the Russian mage smiles enthusiastically. 

 

 _Oh_ _really?_ Yuuri's face says all too clearly, to which Phichit gives a non-committal squawk of embarrassment. 

 

“He also said he's very sorry for accidentally pulling me into reality but he's working on finding a way to send me back.”

 

“He is?” Yuuri doesn't mean to say it out loud but apparently he has now so he waits for Phichit to respond. 

 

“Not sure I'll manage but I have to try at least.” 

 

Right. Good. That’s...that’s fantastic... Now if only Victor could put some clothes on, maybe then Yuuri wouldn’t have to focus all his brain power on breathing manually and be able to figure out the ever loving fuck Phichit was trying to do that ended up with Victor “the most perfect specimen of fiction to ever be pulled into reality” Nikiforov sitting on Yuuri’s bed. Seriously, the way today was playing out Phichit would actually have been less likely to kill Yuuri if he  _ had  _ been a serial killer. 

 

* * *

 

Early August in Almaty averages at approximately 74°F of dry, but still sometimes unpleasant, warmth. Otabek Altin pulls a black leather jacket over his hoodie and grabs the keys to his bike, with hope that people will assume he’s suffering for the sake of fashion and not just unusually cold, even if the latter option is the truth. 

 

He prefers this universe most days. It’s nicer than the one he’d once called home, if he’s being completely honest. There’s less bloodshed, less fighting, and less reason to pray for death, but on days like today he misses the warmth of Şöleyt, the city within a fictional dystopia from which Phichit Chulanont had ripped him away a few years back. 

 

He has not thought of Şöleyt in years, nor has he thought much of Phichit (though the young Thai figure skater/beauty guru was one of his few allies in this reality, and the only person in the world who truly knew him at all). Yet as he road towards the Coffee Break on Radostovets Street, he found himself wondering how the slightly older man was doing. 

 

Otabek has been in Kazakhstan for a long while. Long enough that people have forgotten he had not always been there. Long enough that the family who claims to be his have grown just as fond of him and he of them (he’d not had a surname in Şöleyt, but the family in Almaty who raised him since he was about 13 had been kind enough to lend him their own). Long enough to learn international calls were too expensive to make with any frequency. Really, Otabek is lucky Phichit is so addicted to instagram and is basically glued to his phone, because he would be completely in the dark as to whether or not the other man was alive or not otherwise. 

 

Although as of the last few days, Phichit had gone almost completely inactive on the internet. His last upload to any of his social media had been the promotional tweet from his verified account @Real_PhichitChu, linking his followers to his latest makeup tutorial. That had been noon on wednesday in Detroit, where Phichit was currently attending University while also training under Italian figure skating legend-turned-coach, Celestino Cialdini. Maybe it was time to go overseas for a while and check in on his friend first hand. Knowing how unruly the Thai’s magic could be, Otabek wouldn’t be surprised if Phichit’s radio silence was because he’d accidentally sent  _ himself  _ on a one way trip to an alternate universe. 

 

* * *

 

Watching your roommate getting hit on by his no-longer-fictional crush is the weirdest thing Phichit Chulanont has ever had the misfortune of not only witnessing but also having caused. It’s also the weirdest string of words to ever cross his mind...and he once thought the phrase “for a child soldier who’s just been pulled out of a dystopian hellscape, Otabek is kind of adorable”, granted he’d been 11 and Otabek had been 9 and the context of “Cute” had been infinitely more innocent than whatever the ever-loving Hell it was that Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri had going on. 

 

Though it had been funny at the start, watching Yuuri turn fuschia and actively try to avoid Victor while Victor did everything he could to flirt with “the world’s cutest human” (Victor’s words, not Phichit’s, though the Thai could not deny that they were a very accurate description of his roommate). Now however, it was just flat out ridiculous, considering with each “rejection” from Yuuri (it was more just blatantly pretending Victor was not there for the sake of Yuuri’s sanity), Victor would then try something more outlandish to try and get Yuuri’s attention (Naked Yoga on the floor of the kitchen first thing in the morning? Been there, twice. Serenading him with Russian love songs? Done that. Declared his undying love from their dorm’s rooftop? Bought the fucking t-shirt. The list is about a mile long and is continuously more outlandish and dramatic with each item added). To make matters worse, all of Victor’s (incredibly over-dramatic, extra as hell) attempts at wooing Yuuril just leads to Yuuri going out of his way to avoid Victor even more, which makes Victor even more determined to win Yuuri over.The cycle they had set in motion seemed to be a never ending one and Phichit is losing his mind over it. 

 

He has no one to blame but himself… Though, really, he hadn’t  _ meant _ to pull Victor into their reality. Then again, aside from Vicchan the Realm-Hopping Poodle (or as Victor liked to call him, Vanish), when had he  _ ever  _ meant to pull someone into reality? Hell, the only time he’d  _ tried _ to bring a person into his reality was the one time he’d brought an  _ animal  _ instead. Regardless of whom was at fault for it all (Phichit refuses to take too much blame for it, since he isn’t responsible for them being emotionally constipated and yet incredibly extra at the same time), 

 

Victor and Yuuri were the most annoyingly in love idiots Phichit had ever had the misfortune of living with...it would be cute, if only they would stop this weird mating ritual they’ve started and actually acted on their feelings for eachother. It had only been about four and a half days since Victor’s arrival and Phichit was already contemplating throwing himself out their fourth-floor window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry about the basically year-long hiatus I took from writing this (and many other) fics of mine. I would love to say I feel motivated to write again, but the truth is, I'm still struggling a great deal. That said I want to write, I love to write, and I've had some inspiration lately, even if finding the motivation to act on it is still a struggle for me, I'm putting the effort in to do it anyway because I need to write again if I ever want to rediscover my love for it. 
> 
> Why I'm returning to AO3 (and specifically my old stories) after almost a year: I'm getting help for my depression at long last, and while it's never been as bad for me as it is for some people, it truly has been a struggle for me to find motivation to do anything I used to love. For a long time I was never satisfied with my writing even once I had posted it. I would be momentarily happy if I got kudos or comments, but it was short lived. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love getting kudos and reading/responding to comments, they fuel me as a writer. Yet, for a while, it wasn't a very long-lasting fuel...or rather, I was burning through it too quickly, since it was the only thing fueling me or providing me anything akin to happiness. I'm still struggling with that, but more things make me happy again and I'm slowly but surely finding myself in a better place where my mental health is concerned. So I'm back to writing my old fics, like this one. which I loved (and still love) very deeply. Hopefully this return will last longer than my hiatus did.


End file.
